Kanbei Kuroda
Kanbei Kuroda is one of the new characters introduced in Samurai Warriors 3. He is high-classed general from a rich family history and one of the prominent figures of his clan known as one of the Kuroda Eight Tigers and an officer under the rank, Kuroda Twenty-Four Riders. He is also Nagamasa Kuroda's father and one of Hideyoshi's trusted strategists. Although he supposedly didn't have the ambition, the Three Unifiers of Japan feared Kanbei as the man who could easily take the land for his own. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kanbei is one of Hideyoshi's generals who follows him in many of his campaigns. In Samurai Warriors 2, Kanbei arrives with an engineer team during the western siege of Odawara Castle. If he is safely escorted to the makeshift castle in the middle of the map, the foundations for the castle can be built at a quicker rate. Kessen In Kessen, Kanbei is known under one of his other historical names, Josui. He is an ambitious and scheming war veteran who desires his own stake of power. In spite of his son's allegiance to Ieyasu, Josui acts as a sympathizer for the Toyotomi cause. After he tries to conquer Kyushu, he convinces Kiyomasa Kato and several others to serve him. Should Mitsunari win at Sekigahara, Josui is an unpredictable ally who could switch his loyalties at any time during the Battle of Harima. Josui will act as the leading commander for the Toyotomi forces if Mitsunari is defeated at Sekigahara. His independent and capricious mindset, however, continues to make him a distrustful ally to the remaining Toyotomi forces. Despite his previous claim that he would have no mercy on the field, Josui will retreat his army if they clash with his son. In both scenarios, whether he is victorious or defeated, he dies due to illness or battle wounds. In the latter scenario for the Toyotomi side, he pleads Yukimura to take his place before he passes away. A younger Kanbei returns in Kessen III. He voluntarily joins Hideyoshi when he separated from Nobunaga's army. When Murashige Araki betrays Nobunaga, Kanbei acts as a mediator to ask Murashige's reasons for his treachery. In Murashige's residence, he is quickly held hostage and discovers that his former ally was consorting with the shogunate from the start. After he is rescued, Kanbei returns to assist Hideyoshi. Voice Actors *Richard Newman - Kessen (English) *Osamu Saka - Kessen (Japanese) *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Lord Ieyasu, I have just been to seen Mitsunari; we were discussing how to defeat you! Mitsunari was beside himself -oh, so delighted!- like a child with a shiny, new toy!" :"What?!" :"Father!" :"Don't be so hasty. I am not fond of a man who acts as if it is his right to command. No, I do not like Mitsunari Ishida what so ever. So, Ieyasu Tokugawa, tell me! What are your thoughts concerning that I, Josui Kuroda, am here to switch my allegiance to the East?" ::~~Presenting himself before the Eastern generals; Kessen *"Well now, Lord Mitsunari. After I help you destroy Tokugawa, I was wondering if you would present me with a suitably just reward. Kyushu, say, six provinces for me and two for Lord Kiyomasa here. What do you think?" :"We have gathered here to see justice prevail. We do not ask for rewards. Besides, that decision would fall to our Lord Toyotomi's discretion. When this is finished, you can make your request!" :"Hahahaha, still the same man, Mitsunari. We'll take our leave of you now. Good day, my lord!" ::~~Bargaining with Mitsunari; Kessen Historical Information Gallery File:Josui-kessen.jpg|Josui in Kessen Kanbeihideyo-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Sw3 screen3.jpg|Early leak from TGS 2008 teaser Category:Samurai Warriors Characters